I Guess It's Faith
by Mominalovesfinchel
Summary: Rachel starts to feel wrong in New York so she goes back to Lima to convice Finn and Kurt to come to New York. What happens when Rachel meets an old, new friend? Finchel is ENDGAME I suck at summary's


First Day In New York.

This is not how I pictured myself. I'm here. I love it here. Don't get me wrong, I love New York but I meant what I said earlier, New York is my home but without him, it's nothing. Without him, it's just some city that's here in the world. Before I left, I made it clear that I did not want to give up on him but he pushed me to this devastating place I like to call New York WITHOUT Finn.

I tried doing everything I could to make me happy. I went to Times Square and stood in the same spot I stood last year. I went to Central Park and walked down the Bow Bridge. I even went to the Broadway stage me and Kurt went to last year, The Gershwin Theater. But everywhere I go are just haunting memories of how I could be in Lima with Finn and Kurt and helping them out with their applications for next year.

Why is this happening? This is not how it's supposed to be. My life was suppose to be with Finn and Kurt here, Finn coming home to our romantic apartment and Kurt yelling at us about how lovey dovey we are.

So now it's set. After my tour of NYADA, I'm going back to Lima; where it all started and where it all ended.

The NYADA Tour

I woke up late this morning. It feels weird not having Finn beside me or looking out the window seeing the bright lights but no one's there with me. I forgot that it was my tour at NYADA today so I rushed and caught a cab.

It felt good being here. It's nice to see that at least one accomplishment in my life is coming true. I can already see so many talented people. Of course, I'm the most talented one here but it's nice to see everyone's passion and desire to Broadway and Music. No, this is just a tour and I'm going to be back next year. This year is about me making things right and following my new dream. Rachel Berry is going to be at NYADA next year.

I see my tour guide, some girl named Kate. I don't know if I should even be here, I'm wasting some precious time.

"Hey everyone, I'm Kate and I'm currently a senior at NYADA", Kate begins her introduction and I'm going to stay because it'll be good to already know this place when I come back next year.

"I'm Rachel Berry", I say with a proud enthusiastic attitude.

"Major?" she asks.

"Broadway Education"

"Nice, I'm a major in Rock", Kate replies and a rock look on her face.

Our conversation begins as she continues about her life. It's nice to find a friend here. I've heard that making new friends in college can be tough. We began our tour and just as we were about to head to the main office, I saw a familiar girl. It couldn't be her, No Way.

"Berry, is that you?"

An Old/New Friend

"Berry, is that you?"

"Hey Santana", Why is Santana here. We had gotten at a good friendship status as we left high school.

"What are you doing here", I didn't mean to sound rude but I had to ask.

"I'm trying to see if there are still some spots left for Rock and Pop.", I should've known. Santana did seem kind of unsure of what she was going to do. She is a really talented person and I'm glad she's here.

"When did you come here?'  
She explained how she thought cheerleading felt wrong and how it was just a hobby. She also said about how she's staying with her aunt. I'm not alone anymore; I'm here with Santana...

After the tour at NYADA, Santana and I went to get some ice-cream and some girl bonding time at Times Square. It was actually really fun being around someone like Santana despite the rude comments. You get used to it after 3 years of torture and pain. But I had to ask her if my plan to go back was the right thing to do. I was explaining it to her and she has a weird look on her face.

"Look, I get it. It was hard leaving Britt behind but I made sure that I talked to her every day. Long Distances can be bull crap but after seeing the history that you two have, someone needs to make sure that you're right. I'll have you know, Finn doesn't leave to go to his little army plan in a month. So you have a month to make it right"

"Do you really think me and Finn are faith", I asked with a sad look on my face. It was nice to have Santana here.

"Yes, and go back but not for a whole year, just for a few days and try to convince him to come back. If they don't, then you come back here and faith does what it does and if you do convince them to come here, Well, then I guess its faith did it's work."  
This was some nice advice. If it weren't for Santana, I would be going to Lima for a whole year. There is something really smart inside that head of insults.

Good Old Lima

I had only been away for 3 days, so I didn't think that much had changed. I came off the train unsure if I should be here. I went to the cab and gave them Finn's address. I had to talk to him, he comes before anybody. Even my dad's; No offence, there on their trip to Europe anyways.

It was exactly 8pm when I reached the Hudson/Hummel house and rang the doorbell. It was raining really hard and I was soaking wet already. And there he was, with his adorable face.

"Rachel", he said in a happy voice as he reached out to hug me.

"Why are you back? You're supposed to be in New York."

"Can I come in? I'll explain it", I asked. Trains can make you really tired.

We sat in the living room, brings back some good old memories.  
"Listen to me and don't talk. I didn't get a chance to talk before so I'll do the talking. I want...I want to you to be with me and if we're not meant to be, than I wouldn't be here praying that you'd come back. My original plan was to come here to Lima and stay for the rest of the year and convince you not to go to the army. But then, I met Santana at the NYADA tour, she said that I should come here for a little while and convince you and if you don't, then we're not meant to be...

"But Rach,"

"Sshh let me finish. After thinking in the ride here, I thought I shouldn't convince you, I'll let faith do what it does. But I did think that instead of not talking to each other, we should keep the relationship long distance. And long distances can be hard or as Santana says "bull crap" but we're Finn and Rachel and we'll try to make it work."

Finn leaned to kiss me and how could I stop. I loved his sweet, gentle kisses.  
"Ok", that's all he said.  
"Ok, what?"  
"Ok, I'm going to talk to you everyday", he smiled

"You know, I'm not leaving just yet", I pulled him in for a kiss and hopefully tonight, Rachel Berry was going to rock his world.

Finnventures

I woke up in the morning feeling really nice. This was the best sleep I had in days. Next to me was my cuddly, hot boyfriend. It was nice to see that we're not giving up on each other.

"Morning", he leaned in for his morning kiss.

"Morning, what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know about you but I have to go every memorable place possible in Lima with my girlfriend on her quick trip. My girlfriend's really nice and sexy and the most incredible person you'll meet"

"Oh really", I said as I leaned to give him a nice kiss. After a few minutes we heard Kurt so we got up and put our clothes on. Finn was still shirtless as Kurt entered the room.

"Finn, what is a pink suitcase doing in the livi...Rachel..Oh My God, Hi", Kurt said surprised

"Hey Kurt", I reached in for hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well...It's a long story but a part of it is that New York isn't the same without you guys."

"Awe..." Kurt awed for a few seconds.

"Well, I have to go see Blaine soon so I'll see you around", with that Kurt left.

It was nice to be alone with Finn. It gave us a chance to talk and goof around. This is what I'm missing on.  
After an hour of "goofing around" with Finn, I got properly dressed and so did Finn and we left for the "Finchel Trip" around Lima. First stop was the Auditorium, then the Bowling Alley and then the Lake.

Finnventures: The Auditorium

"This is where we sang our first duet", I said laughing at the memory. I was really good at singing "You're the one that I want".

"Well then why don't we recreate the moment?" Finn smiled. I smiled. I think I was creeping Finn out at that time. Then Finn started singing.

_I got chills.  
They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're suplyin',  
it's electrifyin'!_

I was laughing. Now that I look back at it, it was really funny.

_You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true._

_Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do._

Then we started smiling and singing together.

_You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
You, o,o, oo  
are what I need.  
Oh, yes indeed._

We burst out laughing. It was really funny. We spent a lot of time in the auditorium laughing, kissing, and talking. We realized it was 4 and we left. Next stop was the bowling alley.

Finnventures: Bowling Alley and the Treehouse

The Bowling Alley was really fun. I got a strike but instead of kissing Finn, he kissed me. This was so nice. Us sharing our awesome moments. We were about to eat pizza and we saw Sam and Mecedes sitting and eating. I went up and scared Sam. Sam's really easy to scare. Me, him and Puck had gotten close after me and Finn broke up last year.

"Whoa, Rachie, heeey", Sam said.  
"What up Girl", Mercedes said.

"Nothing much, just here on a short trip. I actually miss Lima."  
It's true. As much as I hate to admit it, I really missed Lima.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone and enjoy your date", I smiled and went to Finn.\  
"Call me." I heard Mercedes yell

After about 2 hours we headed out to the lake. But it wasn't the right way.

"Finn, where are we going?", it wasn't the right way. I had been in Lima practicly my entire life. I would know.

"I wanted to show you something that I didn't get a chance to show." Finn said.

We reached at this forest near the lake. We headed towards some big tree.

"Look up", Finn said.

"Whoa, did you build that?" I asked. It was a really big tree house.

"Yup. Me and Puck in the 6th or 7th grade. Want to go up?"

"Sure", I replied. The tree house looked amazing.

I went up the ladder. It was really nice. He showed me around and it was some skill. We sat underneath the really beautiful roof where you could see all the stars.

"Look, that star is called Finn Hudson", I pointed out.

"Yea, and with me is a beautiful star Rachel Berry", he said and kissed me.

"I'm going to miss you. Tomorrow is probably my last full day."

"Okay, I'll miss you too."

We laid underneath the stars. It was quiet but this moment felt right. He pulled me closer, I was almost on top of him. I was putting my hands through his hair and started kissing him. This was a really nice way to end this long day.

Scavenger

I woke up in the tree house and noticed Finn wasn't there. I looked around but he was nowhere. I got up and there was a note at the wooden window.

"Meet me in Breadstix at 6. Follow the path of rocks to lead you to the next note. Love, Finn"

This was exiting. A scavenger hunt from Finny. This was going to be fun. After an hour of searching through notes (I had already found 2), I found a map. The map lead to his house.  
I reached his house and saw Kurt and Mercedes standing at the front door.

"Hey Diva, took you long enough", Mercedes said.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Didn't you get the notes?" Kurt asked.

"Yea, I found 2 and a map" I said.

"Ok Good. So you know the notes lead to Breadstix but first we have to glam you up before going there."

This was odd but I was up for a glam sessions with my besties. We went to the mall and Kurt got me a nice black dress. It was up till my knees and flown with an hour-glass shape. After spending 2 hours of shopping and catching up with my divas, we headed home. I was sitting in Kurt's car and I found a note.

"Found another one." I said.

"What does it say?" Mercedes asked.

I read the note out loud.  
"Hope you had fun with Kurt and Mercedes. You have 2 more notes left to find. Good Luck. I love you"

It was 5 pm, and I still had to find 2 more notes. I was all ready to go to Breadstix thanks to Kurt and Mercedes. I had to find the 2 notes. I looked in Finn's room but nothing there. I went back home and found the spare key. I went up to my room and found the note. Finn knows about the spare key underneath the carpet. He's practically family!

"If you found this note, you're smart. Meet me at breadstix at 6 pm. I'll deliver you last note personally. Forever yours, Finn"

I looked at the clock and at there was half an hour left till 6 so I went back to Finn's house to find Kurt and Mercedes. They weren't there. Kurt probably went to Blaine's and Mercedes probably went home. I did some touch-ups to the makeup Mercedes did. Then, I left for Breadstix.

Wonderful Breadstix 

I was at the parking lot at Breadstix. The lights were closed inside. I wonder what was happening. I went inside and everyone yelled " Surprise".  
Everyone was there including Mr. Shue and Santana. Everyone was hugging me.

"What is this", I said surprised.

"Well, we didn't get to say a proper goodbye to you so here we are", Artie said.

"Yeah, And I'm always up for some partying.", Santana said.  
"And you knew about this for how long?" I asked  
"I found out this morning after Finnessa called me and I flew here."

"Where is Finn?", I asked.

"Do you have all your notes?", Puck asked.

"Yup. Finn said he would deliver the last one by himself." I said

"And Finn always keeps his word.", Finn said coming out of nowhere.

"You did this for me.", I asked.

"Yea, and I know you love surprises but only the good ones.", he said.

"Awe. Now where's my last note?" I needed that note.

"Well, it's not really a note. It's more of a letter."

"Just give it to me" I asked and Finn pulled out a letter addressed from NYU.

I read the letter.

"You got in. Finn, I'm so proud of you. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I said smiling.

"I woke up earlier than you and since it was your last full day in Lima, I set up a scavenger hunt so I came home and there was a letter from NYU addressed to me. It came late since I was suppose to receive this before Grad. I declined my army volunteer and started working on this epic scavenger for you."

"Really, Does this mean you're going to be in New York?"  
"Mmmhmm. And I'm going to be there with you in our shoebox apartment." Finn said.

"What about Kurt?" I asked  
"Well, I'm going to stay here with Blaine and help out in Lima's production of Rent. Then I'm going to New York with Blaine", Kurt said loudly.

"I guess we really are faith", I said. Finn just smiled and kissed me.

Last Look At Lima.

Last Night was amazing. Me and Finn were home alone since his parents were out of town and Kurt was at Blaine's so we recreated some memories. Our last one had to be special and it endeed was. Remember the first time I lost my virginity. Well, what can I say, he couldn't resisit so we had to do it.

I was getting ready to leave Lima. Finn was coming in a week so I had to make some room for him. Me and Santana were going to New York together. It's going to be fun having a girl around, even though I never prictured it Santana. I guess there are miracles that you don;t expect after all. Finn was downstairs and his room was half empty. I was taking some of his things. I was about to wear my blue polka dot dress but then, I was going to New York and the weather was getting really hot so I pulled up a pair of denim short shorts and an off-shoulder polka dotted crop top. I was fixing my hair when Finn barged in.

"Babe, you ready to leav...Woah...You look hot"  
"Aww...", I rushed up to him a kissed him.  
"So you ready to leave?"  
"Yes, and I'll see you in a week"

We walked out of the door hand in hand. When we reached the airport, everyone was there, and this was more of a happier goodbye.

"Bye Rachel. Call me anytime and if you see some directing offers, feel free to call me", Artie said rollin' in with Puck.

"Text me anytime, Lord Tubbington will love New York. He loves new things", said Brittany. Then Santana came and we were leaving to our flight.

"Bye guys, I love you and I'll miss you", I said before getting my suitcase. Santana ran to Brittany to give her one more kiss and I went to Finn.

"You are going to call me every night. And call me once you get to New York, Ok!", I said to Finn.

"Ok", he said as he reached out for one more kiss.

"I wants to get my macs on with Britt but our flight is leaving so let's go", Santana said.

"Bye", me and Santana both said as we looked back and kept walking.

Overall, this had been a good trip. Finn got into NYU and he's going to major in acting, Kurt and Blaine are still strong, I saw Finn's cute tree house and now we get to have our happy fairytale ending, just me and him in our little shoebox apartment. I guess its faith!

That's it...Its the longest story I've written so far. Review please

XOXO,  
Momina


End file.
